Hop 2
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: What if E.B. had a little brother, whom Carlos exiled from Easter Island so as to secure his place as the next ruler of Easter. Meanwhile Peter finds an orphan human boy named Cody, who turns out to be a magician, and has made Peter his familiar, watch as their story unfolds, and as Peter finds a way to reunite with his brother, and as it intertwines with E.B., and Fred's destiny.


**Hey everyone, HAPPY EASTER, with Easter right around the corner I thought I'd right a story about it, involving one of my favorite movie Hop, But I thought I'd throw some Beatrix Potter Magic in just for fun. I don't own Hop, or it's Characters, and In The Case of Beatrix Potter's characters they're just Public Domain, but I do own the OC's.**

Chapter 1: A New Friend

Peter's POV

I was four, when my life changed, It started when My older brother, E.B., (Who was Eighteen, at the time.) and I were on one of the Easter Heads, listening to E.B. play the Bongos. E.B. always played the Bongos, it always made me happy. When I felt sad or, upset He would play it, and I would, foget about being sad. E.B. was wearing a white tank top, under a blue, short-sleeve, button down, while I was wearing nothing, my fur light brown/beige, and my eyes are brown.

" Feeling better Peter?" He asked, as we hugged. E.B., and I were really close.

" E.B., PETER WHERE ARE YOU TWO!" We heard Dad's voice shout as we took a peak of the edge.

" HI DAD!" We said as we slid down the Tiki's Nose right into his arms. " WAHOO!" We said, as he caught me in his arms, and E.B. launched himself off the Tiki's Nose and did a spinning flip landing in a perfect dismount. " TA-DA!"

" Peter, It's time for your brother's Egg painting lessons!" Dad told me. I was said, E.B. got to be the next Easter Bunny, and I always felt like I didn't mean anyhing, I was just E.B.'s little brother. I turned around to head to my room when E.B. noticed. He nudged Dad, and pointed at me.

" Oh Peter, I know it feels like I give your brother more attention, and I realize that it makes you feel like I favor him more, and that you feel you have no place, but you do son, you really do you just need to keep looking." He said hugging me. " And who knows maybe your destiny will find you sooner then you think." He said.

" Tell you what Peter." E.B. said. " When I become the Easter Bunny, You can come with me on my first run." He promised, as he hugged me too. " Nose twitch, Ear scratch, Rabbit paw Promise." He said, as we went through the gestures." Besides, you know what my real dream is." He whispered, as he winked, I knew what E.B.

" Alright, but remember you promised." I said. As soon as he, and Dad entered the factory. I felt something go into my neck, then I felt groggy. " W-what's happ...ening?" I asked as I got more, drowsy, but feeling myself, get picked up by the scruff of my neck, and throwing me in a sack.

" I'm making sure my plan to take over Easter go into effect, and you will not mess it up for me." Said a voice I recognized as Dad's second-in-command Carlos. " I can't do anything to your brother, but you I can." He said laughing evilly. As I fell asleep...

...When I woke up, I found myself not in a bag but in a hug, it was night, I then realized I was in a room, it was small, and only had a wardrobe. The hug I was in was, that of a human boy, he was my age, and was wearing a blue tank top, he had caramel gold hair. I tried to wriggle free, and when I got lose, he woke up. His eyes were the same shade of blue as E.B.'s.

" Oh your awake." He said, I stumbled backward as he reached for me. " I won't hurt you." He promised. " My name's Cody, do you have a name?" He asked. I reached for his hand, with my paw, and a blue spark of light flashed.

" My name's Peter." I said, feeling that I could trust this boy.

" You can talk." He said in surprise. " Where do you come from?" He asked.

" I come from...Easter Island, Oh no!" I began to cry. I felt myself be picked up, and hugged, as I opened my eyes, I realized it was Cody, I returned the hug, soon I was done. " I I I can't remember how I got here, t-to wherever this is!" I sobbed.

"Your in Los Angeles, California." He said. " Peter if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me." He offered. As he stroked my ears, which calmed me down.

" So this is your home?" I asked.

" No just a place I stay for the night." He said. " Especially this night." When he opened the shades. To show a powerful storm happening outside. That's when I watched him go over to his wordrobe, and grab a guitar.

🎶Rainy day man

Rainy day man  
Rainy day man

When I think about the first time (The first time)  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be

Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man

Ever since I can remember (Remember)  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through

Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man

Always been the one to see me through

Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside

Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man!🎶

I felt much better like I do when E.B. plays his drums for me. That's when I saw him yawn. " Your tired, and it's late you should get into bed." I advised, he nodded. As he put his guitar away, and climbed into the bed, I was about to settle onto the floor, but he grabbed me gently, and pulled me into his arms. " I'd feel better if you slept with me." he said. I nodded, and let him snuggle me, as I returned it. " Peter Rabbit, that's my favorite story." He said. Good night Peter." He said, he drifted back to sleep.

" Good night Cody!" I said. As I did too, never imagining that my journey full of Magic, Spells, and Adventures had only begun.

To Be Continued...

 **Well folks what do you think? Hop is one of my favorite Holiday Movies, I swear they need to make a sequel of this movie, plus Cody, has a few magical secrets of his own. So hope you liked what you read, Stay positive, Dream big, and I will see you again with a new chapter, Good Bye🎶, and Happy Easter🐰**


End file.
